Last Moments
by Nat Thorn
Summary: Last Moments.


**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

**aviso:** _Este fic participa del reto temático de Noviembre "Hermanos Grace" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

_El tema se me ocurrió gracias a una imagen que publicaron en un grupo de Facebook, y créanme que casi lloro haciendo el One-shot._

Y ahí estaba, viendo como él moría, no le parecía justo, ella no debería enterrarlo debería ser al revés puesto que ella era la mayor. No sería así, no estaría sufriendo de esa forma si nunca se hubiera unido a las Cazadoras de Artemisa, pero ahí estaba: ella, Thalia Grace viéndose como una chica de quince años, viendo como su hermano menor moría, pero no era normal, puesto que él se veía de noventa y tantos años. Uno de los pocos semidioses que había llegado a anciano. Piper se había ido unos años atrás pero también había muerto porque había llegado su hora.  
Todos a quienes ella quería ya tenían sus días contados, Percy y Annabeth ya se habían ido, Frank y Hazel también, incluso Leo y Calipso que se había vuelto mortal. Todos se habían ido, bueno, casi, el hijo de Hades aún vivía pero no le interesaba hablar con él.

Había perdido a Jason una vez y lo había vuelto a encontrar y ahora lo estaba perdiendo de nuevo… para nunca encontrarlo de nuevo, a menos que cuando ella muriera se encontrarán en el inframundo, aunque lo más probable es que faltara mucho para ello. Las únicas personas que conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás y se veían tan jóvenes como ella eran las cazadoras, inmortales como ella.

Ahora, le tocaba seguir adelante sin ninguna persona de su época aparte de sus compañeras a las cuales por más años que tratara con ellas nunca querría tanto como a Jason, Annabeth, Percy y como había llegado a querer a Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo y Calipso. Las cazadoras nunca reemplazarían a sus amigos y familia.

De un momento a otro se encontró pensando en Luke mientras sostenía la arrugada mano de su hermano menor. Luke entre sus amigos era el que más joven había muerto, todo por salvar al Olimpo, esperaba que hubiera ido a los Eliseos a pesar de haber trabajado con y para Cronos, él se merecía los Eliseos porque había sacrificado su vida para "matar" a Cronos y salvar el Olimpo, se había sacrificado por quienes quería y por los dioses claro, pero ella siempre había pensado que lo había hecho por quienes quería, puesto que él nunca había sentido mucho respeto por los dioses.

Años atrás tuvo una amiga entre las cazadoras con la cual se llevaba mejor que ninguna otra, pero escogió volver a ser mortal, aunque no había vuelto a saber de ella.

Miró los ojos azules de su hermano volviendo a la realidad, dejando atrás los recuerdos, dejando atrás el pasado. Le agradecía a Jason pedir estar con ella a solas en sus últimos momentos, aunque a la vez le daba tristeza porque no quería recordar a su hermano muerto, quería que cuando pensara en él se acordara de ese joven rubio de ojos azules que fue tantos años atrás.

-te quiero Jason, te quiero mucho- murmuró al borde de las lágrimas  
-yo también Thalia- le respondió su hermano  
-te asuro Jason, que cuando muera iré a buscarte a los Eliseos sea como sea, porque estoy segura de que te los mereces y allá vas a ir, te vas a encontrar con Piper y con los chicos.  
-es… estoy seguro… de que… allá nos… veremos… te… esperaré… hermana.- cuando terminó de hablar el agarre de su mano aflojó, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente ocultando para siempre el azul de sus ojos, su corazón se paró y dejó de distribuir la sangre al resto del cuerpo, sus pulmones dejaron llevar oxígeno, sus fosas nasales dejaron de expulsar dióxido de carbono, su sangre de correr por las venas y las arterias y la máquina para determinar su pulso cardiaco dejó de mostrar altos y bajos, ahora era una línea recta y hacía un ruido sordo. Todo confirmaba su muerte.

Lloró. Las lágrimas salían incontrolablemente, había perdido a Jason, su hermano, lo había perdido prácticamente para siempre, no lo volvería a ver, al menos no con vida. Pensó en que si no se hubiera unido a las cazadoras ella sería quién en estos momentos lo estaría esperando en el inframundo. Quiso volver atrás en el tiempo para jamás unirse a las cazadoras, o sencillamente abandonarlas en el momento justo, después de la segunda titanomaquía habría sido en cierto sentido… perfecto.


End file.
